1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system and related method thereof, and in particular to a navigation system and related method thereof for providing multi-language interfaces and audio prompts.
2. Related Art
The Global Position System (GPS) was invented by the United States and Russia during the Cold War and used mainly for military purposes such as aircraft guidance and missile targeting, etc. With an advance in civilian technologies, it also found use in business fields such as GPS-integrated electronic maps, which provide tracking and positioning functionalities. With the GPS installed, a car driver may know his exact position on the map and will not get lost.
The GPS uses signals transmitted through space from more than three satellites to compute the current position of a user. With this technique, the error of locating a computed user position is only 10 to 15 meters, no matter a user is on land, at sea or in the air. The precision is good enough for car guidance.
By installing the GPS navigation system in a car, the driver is able to find the shortest path and its total length to any destination. Driving speed is detected by the system and warnings are sent to the user when necessary. Amid the great number of competitions, in addition to improving signal reception, a GPS navigation system maker wins by either increasing details of maps, such as a description of sightseeing spots, number of famous landmarks, even position of speed radars and cameras, with frequent updates, or upgrading the system, such as music playback, digital photo viewing, personal organizer management, movie playback, etc.
In the past, the GPS navigation system stored all programs and maps data in its Read Only Memory (ROM), which is too limited to provide all these functionalities. Even with the installation of a Random Access Memory (RAM) in these GPS navigation systems, the capacity will not be large enough due to cost consideration. For economic reasons and to further expand storage, GPS navigation systems must provide built-in Micro-Drives or expansion card slots.
However, GPS navigation systems in the market are commonly built-in with an operating interface in one single language. For example, a GPS navigation system purchased in Taiwan is often built-in with a Chinese operating interface and audio prompt; a GPS navigation system purchased in Korea is often built-in with a Korean operating interface and audio prompt. Users who need to travel around the world often must purchase GPS navigation systems for the countries they are visiting. This may not be a problem in the United States, where English is the first language. However, in Europe, each country has its own language such as German, French, Spanish, Italian . . . , etc. It is very inconvenient if a GPS navigation system is built-in with an operating interface in one single language.